


Olympic Meeting

by umbreonblue



Category: Dive!! (Anime), Free!
Genre: Advice, Diving, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Olympics, Stripping, Swimming, Water, day before, fried rice, pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Tomoki unexpectedly meets Haru at the Olympic stadium the day before the event started.  This leads to an unexpected friendship between divers and swimmers.
Relationships: Fujitani Youichi & Sakai Tomoki, Nanase Haruka & Sakai Tomoki, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Water
Kudos: 3





	Olympic Meeting

It was at the Olympics that a certain swimmer met a certain diver.

A middle school student with black hair and blue diamond eyes had just arrived at the stadium a day early.

Of course, he headed straight to the pool to check it out!

However, as soon as he entered the pool, he quickly realizes that it's not the pool for diving but the one for swimming. By then, he sees someone already there.

A university student with black hair and blue eyes, and a few feet taller than him.

The university student didn't seem to notice him though…as he quickly stripped off his clothes, revealing that he was wearing his swimwear underneath it the whole time!

This shocked the middle school student, of course. But then… the university student dived into the pool and swam.

He couldn't help but stare at that technique…it was beautiful in its own way, and completely unlike diving.

Sighing, the university student finally noticed his company.

They stared into each other's eyes, and…felt a connection somehow.

"Um…I'm sorry!" the middle school student apologizes.

"What for?" he replies, getting out of the pool, and drying himself off with a towel.

"Watching you without permission…I guess?"

"It's no problem really…" the university student shrugs it off.

"I'm Tomoki Sakai, a diver competing this year," the middle school student introduces himself.

"Haruka Nanase, swimmer," the university student replies.

* * *

After Haruka got changed, the two sat on a random bench nearby.

"Uh…Nanase-san…" Tomoki starts, not sure of what to say.

"Haru… it's easier."

"Haru-san…"

"Did you get lost?" Haru asks.

"Y-yeah… I honestly thought that was the diving pool. I'm really sorry for interrupting your practice," Tomoki sheepishly admits.

"…It's fine," he nods.

"Your swimming was beautiful though. I've never seen anyone swim like that before," Tomoki comments.

Haru smiles, "The water and I get along."

"The water?"

"Yeah. The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water. Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening. Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest... All I want is to feel the water. With my skin, my eyes, my soul... To never doubt what it makes me feel. Believe in myself. Don't resist the water. Welcome it. We accept one another," Haru's eyes sparkle as he explains his philosophy.

Tomoki just sweat-drops, "Sorry but… I don't get it."

Haru sighs, "That's fine if you don't."

"Still…it reminds me. When diving, it's like conquering a concrete dragon, experiencing the world of wind and water…" Tomoki muses.

Haru smiles, "I suppose swimming is similar to that."

That gets Tomoki to smile too.

_GROWL~!_

They both hear their stomachs.

"Want to have lunch together?" Tomoki asks.

"Sure," Haru replies.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A university student with olive-brown hair and green eyes was frantically searching for his friend.

Then he bumped into someone, "Sorry!"

It was a high school student with malta hair and amber eyes with a mole under his left eye.

"I'm really sorry," the university student bows.

"It's no problem…" the high school student sweat-drops at this guy's sincerity.

"I'm looking for someone with black hair and blue eyes around my age. Have you seen him?" he asks.

"No… but I'm looking for someone too. A middle school student with black hair and blue eyes. You haven't seen him, have you?"

The university student shakes his head, "Sorry…I haven't."

Seeing the disappointed look on the high school student's face, he suggests, "Why don't we look for them together?"

The high school student smiles, "OK. I'm Youichi Fujitani."

"Makoto Tachibana."

* * *

As they search together, they eventually spot those two together. Tomoki and Haruka eating lunch on a bench.

"Tomo! There you are!" Youichi yells.

"Haru!" Makoto also yells.

Tomoki and Haru just wave at them as their mouths were full. Makoto and Youichi sigh in relief.

* * *

After introducing themselves again, they all get situated and have lunch together.

Tomoki then explains how he met Haru-san in the first place, which surprised Youichi but not Makoto.

"…Old habits die hard, huh…" Makoto smiles, shaking his head.

As for what the two were eating… it was fried rice with mackerel and pineapple.

"Who puts mackerel and pineapple in fried rice?" Youichi asks.

" **Me**. I made it," Haru responds.

"Oh…"

"It's good though! Try some!" Tomoki smiles, now armed with a spoonful of fried rice.

"Makoto…" Haru also got armed with a spoonful of rice.

"But the calories-" Youichi tries to deny him.

"One bite won't hurt," Tomoki insists, looking at Youichi with sparkling eyes.

Sighing, Youichi resigns himself to his fate while Makoto really can't refuse either. He's too nice!

They both get fed by Tomoki and Haru.

"It's…actually good," Youichi comments.

"It's really good, Haru!" Makoto exclaims.

Haru nods at the compliments, "Good. I worked hard on this recipe."

* * *

After lunch, they still had some time on their hands, so they started chatting.

"Eh?! Tomoki-kun's competing in diving here?! Seriously?!" Makoto explains.

"Yeah. He's probably the youngest diver this year," Youichi smiles, rubbing Tomoki's head, "And with his diamond eyes, he'll do well."

"Mou~ Youichi!" Tomoki whines in protest.

Youichi just chuckles.

"Well, good luck, Tomoki-kun!" Makoto smiles.

"Un!"

"And Haru-san's on the Japanese Olympic Swim team? Impressive," Youichi comments.

"Yeah… Haru-chan has a lot of rivals and friends to swim against, so it'll be quite the sight," Makoto smiles.

"Don't add the -chan," Haru retorts.

"Aren't you-?" Tomoki inquires.

"Me? No… I'm studying to be a swim trainer actually," Makoto replies.

The divers both nods in understanding.

* * *

As they chatted, the sun was setting. It was getting late.

Haru decides to give them advice, "There's an old saying my late grandma taught me. When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person."

"That kind of thing… I don't know if I'll be ordinary in the future, but I'll prolong it as long as I can. I love diving," is Tomoki's response.

"And I love swimming," Haru smiles.

After exchanging numbers, they say their goodbyes for now.

"Good luck!" Tomoki waves at the swimmer and future coach.

"You too," Haru waves back as they part ways…for now at least.


End file.
